


The prettiest girl is a boy

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sissyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: In which Frank is a sissy slave and Gerard fucks the hell out of him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The prettiest girl is a boy

Gerard has a shit day at work. He dragged his ass back and forth to get paperwork for his boss. The man acted like he didn’t have his own two legs! Working as an assistant, though meant he had to follow rules. Gerard was usually the one giving rules- in the bedroom that is. So, when Gee gets home all sweaty and tired, he gets to dominate his boyfriend. The only reason he can deal with being told what to do is because the reversed roles as soon as he steps foot inside their apartment. 

The door creaked open as he set down his faux leather suitcase, the chair rubbing against it to make that disgusting sound. “Babe?” He called, loosening his tie and beginning to take it off. The other man began to walk down the hall, his stockings almost making him slip with each step. 

“Yes sir?” The smaller man answered, nervously shifting in his attire. He wore female panties, red and black lace. His crotch bulges out largely where his Cock cage was. ‘The lace must be scratching him so bad’ Gerard thought, licking his lips and admiring his lover’s smooth body. He was also wearing garter straps to connect the waist harness to his thigh highs. 

Gerard was broken from his concentration   
When there was a small squeal from Frank’s lips. “Do not speak unless spoken to, sweetie.” Gerard’s tone was sweet and not at all harsh. He was in a good mood to see his baby all dressed up for him. “Go to the bedroom and take out the plug.” Whenever Frank dressed up, he always put in his favorite butt plug. It was almost routine at this point.

The older man kicked off his work shoes and threw his overcoat into the sofa, unbuckling his pants as he walked down the hall not long after Frank had gone. “Ass up, face down, back arched, and wrists together behind your back.” Gerard hadn’t even looked at Frank yet, he was too busy getting undressed and looking for the handcuffs. 

Frank made his arms move to make the jingle noise. He already cuffed himself. “You’re so obedient for me, huh? Really horny today?” Frank nodded against the sheets and huffed with slight annoyance. “Shut up, bitch.” Gerard growled and grabbed a first full of his sissy’s dark hair. “You’ve only been caged for a week. Deal with what you get, whore.” Gerard smacked Franks ass hard and let the slapping noise fill the room, Frank’s gasp and whine die down along with it. Another spank. Another. Another. 

The sissy’s ass was red and stinging, Frank’s chastened cock was leaking like a faucet and dripping from the small opening in the metal cage Gerard hardly noticed the soaked panties sitting on the floor beside the bed. “You may beg, but only until I get the lube out.” He hopped off the bed, grabbing the bottle on the side table and listening to his whore. 

“Oh sir - master - daddy please let me cum today I’ve been so good for you I haven’t came in so long daddy I’m so hard I wanna cum I wanna feel your cock so deep inside me making me cum like the little slutty boy I am. Cum inside my pussy daddy!” Frank wiggles his hips, making his ass bounce, not getting any friction on his poor cock. Gerard by now, was lubed up and ready. Frank didn’t need stretching. He was tight, but he can take it all at once. 

“Good sissy. You wanna be daddy’s good little girl? Take this dick so far inside you that you feel it in your throat?” Frank nodded vigorously and whined, leaning his ass back, letting Gerard get a better view of his hole. “Stay fucking still until I tell you to. No talking.” Frank obeyed and relaxed his ass muscles, waiting for his master’s cock. 

Gerard took one hand and harshly gripped his pet’s hip, then took the other hand and grabbed one of Frank’s ass cheeks with his large hand. Frank had to physically try to hold in his whines of desperation. Gerard used only his hips to guide his dick to the boy’s tight entrance. Once the mushroom tip was resting right on it, he slammed forward, earning a surprised yelp. “Shhhhshhhh.” Gerard rubbed Frank’s ass with one hand and his thigh with the other. 

“You’re doing so good. So good babygirl.” Frank wanted to cry. All the pain was sending shocks of pleasure straight to his dick. Gerard took away one hand and reached around to feel the cock cage where Frank’s tip was. “So fucking wet for me huh, pretty? Your pussy is so needy for me, kitten.” The small boy whimpered quietly, waiting patiently for Gerard to move. And move he did. His hips pulled back and slammed forward, testing out angles. Frank’s cock cage jingled along with his cuffs as his owner pounded into him. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He moaned with each thrust, drooling all over the sheets. “Daddy! Oh daddy!” Frank couldn’t help but plead and whine like a dog. “Daddyyyy~!” Gerard grabbed Frank’s arms and used those as support. 

“Who’s pussy is this, bitch? Fucking tell me, you little whore.” Frank almost choked on his spit as he gasped and felt himself so so close to coming all over the bed and inside his cage. 

“Yours daddy! My p-pussy is yours! You o-own my p-pussy, daddy!” Gerard growled and kept going at his ruthless pace. His own cock felt almost numb with pleasure. Frank was squeezing around him and all the lube and slickness from his ass was mixing into a dirty mess between the two. 

“That’s right, princess. Daddy’s little slutty girl.” 

“Y-yours!” 

Frank needed only one more thrust from his master before his balls emptied. Cum gushed and shot out of his dick for what seemed like ages. “Sir! Sir I - I came- I’m so so-sorry I didn’t - I didn’t ask! Please! Oh daddy you just f-felt so good~” 

Gerard dug his nails into Frank’s skin and pounded in and out, getting tired, but close. A few more thrusts before he spilled inside out Frank, still going in and out to fuck it deeper in and to ride out his orgasm. 

“You did so good babygirl.” Frank began to cry. He sobbed and twitched. 

“It just- it just - it - it felt ... felt so so so so g-good daddy!” He was overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

“Ahh baby daddy’s here you did so good for me baby so good you want me to bathe you, take that dirty cage off and clean you?” 

Frank sniffled, still crying and nodded. “Please?” He attempted tot get up, but his knees were weak. Gerard carried him to the bathroom and got the small key from his cabinet. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
